A Little Love Goes A Long Way
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: A oneshot Lemon I made as a favor to a friend. With Sora and Kairi's anniversary coming up, Sora turns to Riku for help, and boy does he help! But will this interfere with Riku's own date with his dream girl? Rated M for a good reason. SoraxKairi RikuxYuffie And isn't the cover just perfect?


_**This was a request from a friend of mine on this sight, so, being the gentleman that I am, I gave in to the princess. In a tribute to Skyscaper15, here's**_

_**A Little Love Goes A Long Way** _

* * *

Sora and Kairi's anniversary was coming up in a few days time, and, of course, this had Sora scrambling about in a panic. Riku really had to hand it to his friend, he was utterly clueless about romance. Of course, Riku was hardly any better, having finally gotten the nerve to ask Yuffie out. They were set to meet up in Twilight Town, where he'd recently moved. He was hoping to make the date something to remember.

But at the moment the only thing on his mind was his poor unfortunate friend. Sora was just sitting on his couch groaning from a massive headache. Riku, taking pity on him, said, "Would you like me to help?"

Sora perked up at this, "You? But don't you have you own date to worry about? It's the same night!"

"Don't worry," Riku said, patting his shoulder, "Look, just take Kairi to Twilight Town, and I'll do the rest when the time comes." If he played this out right, he'd have plenty of time. Finally Sora nodded his consent, "I'll see that we get there, but what are you gonna do?"

"Just gonna call in a few favors," he said, "Look for Captain Hook's ship."

"_What_?"

"You'll see." And with that, Riku walked to the door to get started.

* * *

"Look, Captain, you owe this for getting rid of that giant octopus that wanted to take a bite out of you!" Riku growled. As he'd expected, the good captain was being difficult. He twirled his mustache nervously under the younger man's gaze, "I know that I owe you, but this is asking a bit much!"

"It's only for one night!" Riku argued.

"Oh, Cap'in, why not?" Mister Smee said, "It sounds like a good time!"

"Well..."

"Please!" Riku pleaded.

"Aye! Alright! I'll help!" Hook said, "Lucky this ship can still fly."

"Great!" Riku said shaking his hand, "Now I have to run over to Atlantica!" He turned on his heel and made for the Gummi Ship.

* * *

"Dis sound like my kinda t'ing, mon. "Sebastian said, holding up his claw, "You can count me in."

"Me too!" Scuttle said, landed heavily, "I can help get things ready!"

Sebastian made a negative gesture behind the bird's back. "Sorry, Scuttle, but I think Sebastian can handle what I've got in mind." Riku said. But this was good, now all he had to do was stop in Agrabah to get Genie, and he'd be set!

* * *

Night of the anniversary...

"Okay guys," Riku said, "Here's the plan, Sebastian, you're in charge of setting the mood just right."

"Got'cha." The crab saluted.

"Genie, I need you to work with the menu, so you'll cooking and waiting the table."

"Roger!"

"Boys," he said, looking at Hook and his crew, "you'll be helping Sebastian. So whatever he needs, try to do the best you can."

"We shall, indeed!" The captain said.

"Tink!" Riku called out to the little fairy, "You and I will be running interference. Anything that looks like it could mean trouble, come tell me or the captain."

She made an affirmative gesture.

"Right then," Riku checked his watch, "They'll be here any minute, any more ques-"

Heads up!" A large bundle of feathers flopped right on top of Riku, nearly making him fall over.

"Aw mon! Scuttle, what are you doin' here?" Sebastian cried.

"I came to help!" He said proudly, "I figured you guys could use all the help you can get!"

* * *

Sora lead his girlfriend toward the ship nervously, hoping they hadn't come too early. Kairi'd been blindfolded as Riku had suggested the thing be a surprise. Sora was certainly surprise when he picked her up, though. She was wearing a lovely azure-blue dress that went down just to the top of her knees. Of course Sora had dressed up as well in a black suit and tie, but he couldn't think of anyone that could compare to her.

Sora, his eyes widening, spotted the ship then. It was lit up like a Christmas tree from mast to stern, with fairy dust and decorative lamps. he decided that now was the time to remove the blindfold.

"Alright, honey, I'll take it off now." He said as she smiled in relief. She had her eyes closed under the piece of cloth, so when she opened them, her blue eyes went as wide as baseballs at the sight of the ship, "Oh my! Is that..."

"Captain Hook's ship." Sora said, "Don't worry, I had Riku arrange this."

"It's beautiful!" She cried, then grabbed his hand as they dashed toward the ship. He laughed as he was pulled along, but was soon running along side her, just as eager to see what his friend had done.

As they reached the floating ship, they were greeted by familiar blue giant. "Good evening, Sora, and Kairi" Genie said smiling, "Right this way, we have a table all set up for you." Kairi smiled at him, while Sora cast him a grateful glance to which the genie winked. It didn't take long for them to see that Riku had gone all out with this night. In the center of the ship's deck was a table covered with a white cloth with a candelabra setting in the middle, all three candles lit.

As soon as Genie had them seated, violins started playing somewhere.

* * *

"How's it going?" Riku asked.

"Dis is going to be a night remembah for sure!" Sebastian said proudly, "Captain, your crew are naturals!"

"Music," the captain whispered, "is something my boys and I have always taken pride in."

Scuttle landed on the railing, "Genie says the food will ready in a bit, but maybe we should get those two dancing."

The all looked at the bird, "What?"

"That's actually a good idea." Riku said. He grabbed the bird and strolled over to where Sora might see him and tried to get his attention.

* * *

"I can't believe Riku did all this for us." Kairi said, blushing, and truth be known, neither could Sora. His friend had really outdone himself. First he'd helped them on their adventures, and now he was...he was dancing with a seagull?

Sora blinked to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, there was Riku, gesturing wildly and dancing with Scuttle. He stopped and pointed toward Kairi and then at Sora, and started dancing again. Finally Sora got it, "Kairi, would you like to dance?"

She beamed at him, "I'd love to." She took his hand and rose with him as they moved away from the table, and the music changed. Sora laughed, T_hat has to be Sebastian, who else would sing "Kiss the Girl" like that_? Kairi was laughing, too, but she was having the time of her life, and she proved it by leaning up to peck her boyfriend on the lips, just like the song suggested.

"YAI YAI YAIYAI WAH!"

Sora snickered as did Kairi, "What was that?" She asked.

"No idea," Sora relented, "but it sounded like someone put it out its misery."

* * *

What had made the noise was a certain seagull trying to sing along with Sebastian until a fiery fairy had tackled the bird, "What's wrong with you?" Riku asked angrily.

"I was just singing." Scuttle said innocently.

"Please don' do dat." Sebastian whispered.

"Agreed." Hook said.

"Look Scuttle, I-" Riku was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing, then he realized the time, "Oh crap, Yuffie!"

* * *

_He's late_, Yuffie thought, _I was looking forward to this, and now he's late_? She sat at the café where she was supposed to meet him half and hour ago, but he was nowhere to be seen. The first date she'd been on since Cloud, and she felt like she'd been stood up. _No_, she thought, _Riku wouldn't do that to me_. She knew him well enough that he probably had a really good reason for not being there, or at least he'd better have.

She checked her watch, and decided to give him another fifteen...thirty minutes. She sighed, feeling a little dejected.

* * *

"Scuttle," Riku gasped, "I have a job for you!"

"You do!"

"You do?" Asked Hook.

"Yes," he took a pen and piece of paper out of his pocket, "There's a little café just down the street, and there should be a girl there, take her this note!" He scribbled furiously, and gave him the note, "And please hurry!" Scuttle saluted, and took off.

Riku groaned, "I just trusted my future to a bird!" Mister Smee patted him on the shoulder, "There, there, she'll understand."

"I hope so."

* * *

Yuffie was just getting up to leave when a loud squawk caught her attention. Scuttle flopped to the ground in front of her, scaring her half to death. If she hadn't recognized the bird, she would have clobbered him, "Scuttle? What are you doing here?"

Scuttle, being out of breath, held out the note that had been in his beak. She took it hesitantly, opening it to see Riku's sloppy handwriting.

_Yuffie, I know I was suppose to be there long before now, but Sora needed some help setting up his anniversary with Kairi. I had everything planned out, things are just taking a little longer than I expected. I'm so sorry, and I'll be there as quick as I can, but I have to see this through for them, Love Riku_.

Yuffie's hands shook._ Damn him,_ she thought, _how am I supposed to stay mad at him when that's what he's doing_? "Scuttle," she said to the exhausted bird, "Would you mind taking me to Riku?"

"Sure," he panted, "But I'm walking!"

* * *

"This night couldn't get any better!" Kairi said, smiling at her boyfriend. They were dancing again after their meal and she couldn't help feeling like a princess. She'd really have to thank Riku for this when she saw him. Sora was smiling, too, but for a different reason. "I know one thing that can make it better." He said, then reached into his pocket.

* * *

"Riku!" Sebastian yelped, "Look, look, look!" Riku rushed to the railing fearing something was wrong, then saw his friends, "Oh boy! This is way better than I'd planned!"

"What is?"

Riku whirled around at the familiar voice, and found Yuffie, looking both beautiful and angry. Beautiful because she had dressed for their date in a black cocktail dress and heels, and angry because...well here she was.

"Um, hi Yuffie." Riku mumbled, just before she strode toward him. He closed his eye, expecting to be hit, but, instead, felt himself yanked forward by his collar as she pulled him into a kiss that set his nerves on fire. They broke apart for breath, Riku smiling like a loon, "Wow!"

"Yeah, I know," she said, "Now what's so great down there?"

Riku beamed, "See for yourself."

She and Riku joined their friends at the railing, and Yuffie's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh my!"

* * *

"Sora!" Kairi couldn't believe her eyes. Sora down on his knees in front of her, his sky-blue eyes whirling with love, and a touch of fear.

"Kairi, I've been through hell and back, and through it all, I had you to come back to once it was over." He took a small black box from his pocket, opening it to show a heart-shaped sapphire ring, "And I can't see myself coming back to anyone else. Will you marry me?"

Kairi didn't know what to say at first. Her hesitation had Sora on edge, as well as a few other who were biting their nails, or, in one's case, his hook. Kairi smiled slowly, and nodded. Sora gave whooped and scooped the girl into his arms causing her to giggle madly.

Then there was a great shout from above them as the others cheered. Including Riku and Yuffie! The two lovers blushed madly when they found that they'd been watched the whole time. But the two of them couldn't bring themselves to be angry at them, not even at Captain Hook! Kairi smiled at them from his arms and waved, "Well, Sora, what should we do now?"

"Well," he said, "since you just agreed to marry me, I can only think of one thing."

"Then let get back to your ship." Kairi whispered, kissing his cheek, earning another cheer.

/

The door to bed room crashed open as Sora kicked it open. He carried Kairi, bridal-style toward the bed, laughing as she tickled his neck with kisses. She loosen his tie so she could tease him more, but he dumped her on the bed making her squeal as he attacked her lips. He yanked at his tied, stripping it off so he could breathe as he kissed her, and let his hands roam over her body, hitching her skirt higher up her legs.

She worked at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them frantically as she felt her thigh press against his growing arousal. She moaned when his left hand brush against her breast, arching against the touch in a silent plea which he gave her. He reached behind her neck to untie the string that held her dress up, and pulled it down, baring her chest to him. He brought his hand back down to her mound, feeling her nipple pebble against his palm. She slid her tongue along his lips, begging for entry, and he opened for her and let his own tongue tangle with hers.

She finally had his shirt open and helped him push it off of his shoulders, revealing his broad chest to her. She raked her nails over him, leaving little marks, and he clamped down on her neck, kissing her furiously in the spot between her neck and shoulder he knew drove her wild. She moaned loudly at the assault, and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing his erection against her already wet panties. Sora growled at the contact and reached down to touch her through the lacy material. She bucked against his fingers, trying to close the distance between them. It was more than she could take.

Kairi reach between them to undo the button on his slacks and pull the zipper down, finding, to her relief, that he gone commando today. She stroke him, smiling as he moved against her hand. "God, Kairi!" He moaned, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Neither can I!" She slid her panties down her legs, and he took them off her, both sighing in relief now that the obstructive garment was gone. Sora picked her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around him again, allowing him to slide into her. She threw back her head on a sultry moan that had him bringing her down on him, and thrusting up into her faster. He pounded into her, burying himself all the way to base. She screamed cried out, "Sora!" as her inner walls clenched around him, almost driving him over the edge. But he rode it out, wanting to make this last.

Finally her climax ended, and he pulled out of her, laying the girl on the bed before flipping her over. "Mmph!" She squeaked as she felt him pressing into her again from behind, and squealed as he filled her completely. He moaned as loudly as she had as she twitched around him, still coming down from her earlier climax, and feeling his own raising to burst at any moment. Kairi was screaming now as he proceeded to pound her mercilessly, driving her closer and closer to her limit once more. Then felt herself break loose just as he buried himself all the way inside her as he came, roaring out as she screamed with release.

His legs shook as he fought to stay on his feet, weak as he felt, and brought Kairi back up against his chest, turning her head so he could kiss her. "I love you, Kairi."

"I love you, too, Sora, my hero." She leaned into him as he kissed her, and both fell to the bed in utter bliss.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about all this." Yuffie said as she and Riku walked along the streets.

"Yeah," Riku said, "I was going to afterward, but I lost track of time."

"I know," she said, cast a glare in his direction, he cringed, then she laughed, "It was sweet of you to do that for them, though, but I honestly thought you'd stood me up."

"Never!" Riku yelled, then blushed at his outburst, "I-I mean I'd never do that to you."

She smiled at his reddened face, "To me, or any girl?"

"To you especially." Riku muttered.

"Ahaha," she laughed, "Now I feel really special."

"You are." Riku whispered so low that she almost didn't catch it. She turned around and looked at him. Really looked. He had dressed for the occasion, but not like Sora. He hated suits. No, he wore a simple black pearl-button shirt over a white T-shirt, and blue jeans. But his eyes held her attention. They were filled with longing, and something else she'd never seen before in the eyes of other men. Lust she'd gotten used to, but no one had ever looked at her like he was doing now.

She blushed, "So...what makes me special?"

"Honestly," Riku said, "I don't know."

"What?" She wasn't expecting that. Riku looked embarrassed, "Stupid, huh? I can find a million reasons to like some random girl I'd bump into on the streets. But with you, I can't think of anything."

Yuffie felt a little let down, "Then why did you ask me out?"

Riku thought about that, "Well, I wanted to. When we fought together against the Heartless, and we fought back to back, I felt something then, too. I thought it was the heat of the battle, but it was something else. I wanted to find out what it was."

"Do you know?"

"I think so." He said, stepping closer until they inches apart, "But I'd like to try something first...if that's alright with you?"

She placed her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt, "By all means." They closed the distance between them, letting their eyes close as their lips met. It was a gentle kiss at first, and Riku wrapped his arms around the girl, deepening the kiss. She moaned a little as she felt his strong arms around her body, bring her hands up to caress his face then to tangle in his hair. They broke apart gasping for breath, both gazing at each other, realization dawning in their eyes. He brought her back to his lips, and crushed her against him, loosing himself in her sweetness as his tongue prodded her lips for permission to enter. She opened for him gladly, moaning as he caressed her tongue with his.

He reached down clasped her behind, pressing her against his pelvis, and revealing the hardness there to both of them. She gasped and tugged at his hair, and he stopped, almost releasing her, but she didn't want that.

"Riku," she panted, "didn't you say that you had a house here?"

For a moment he stood stock still, then a smile spread across his face, "Really? On the first date?"

She blushed and swatted his chest, "This is a special case!"

He laughed, and took one of her hands, leading the way.

Riku's home wasn't at all flashy. It was a modest little house with decent furniture he'd purchased from the local store, including a rather large bed, Yuffie discovered. She felt a tremor of excitement course through her as Riku touched her shoulders, which were bare because of the dress. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck, making her quiver with pleasure. He then wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning in so he could claim her lips.

"Mm," she sighed, "Riku, I don't know how many more of those kisses I can take. You're driving me crazy."

Riku smiled as she stroked his jaw line, "Then we're even, you've been driving me crazy since we left the ship." He nibbled on her ear, making her giggle. She turned in his arms, and tugged him toward the bed.

She sat down and started working the button on his jeans, un-fastening it and drawing the zipper down. He reached for her then, but she batted his hands away. His erection was prominent through his boxers. She licked her lips as she drew them down along with his jeans, and he sprang free. Riku blushed when she smiled up at him. Riku never liked to brag, but he was...well endowed.

She clasped him gently making him hiss, then she ran her tongue along his length, and finally she took him in her mouth, bobbing up and down slowly, and almost breaking Riku's control. He desperately wanted her now, but didn't dare stop her as she took him deeper into her mouth. But he couldn't take anymore, or he'd climax long before he had the chance to pleasure her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and drew her back, Yuffie drawing him out of her mouth with a small "pop". She looked up at him with the most heartbreaking puppy eyes he'd ever seen on a girl. "I wasn't done yet," she whined, making him smile. He pushed her back on the bed, "Allow me to return the favor."

Riku pusher her skirt up and hooked his finger around her panties, drawing them down her legs, letting his lips trail down her thighs as he went, causing her to squirm. "_Riku_!" She moaned, and he grinned wickedly as he spread her legs. She was already dripping wet. While he was enjoying the view, she'd drawn down the zipper on her dress, and pulled it over her head to toss it to the floor. His breath hitched. Yuffie's body was by far the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Her slim figure suited her perfectly. She wriggled against his grasp on her legs, "Like what you see?"

"Definitely," Riku breathed, then leaned in a licked her folds lovingly. She moaned loudly at the rasp of his tongue against her core, her hips thrusting against him to drive him deeper. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him in place as he pleasured her, the tension in her folds rising. Riku then turmed his attention to the hard little node above her slit, and worked it with his. "Riku!" She jolted, "More! I'm gonna come!" He gave her more, and took the hardened node in mouth and sucked lightly, "_Aaaahhhh_!"

A gush of hot liquid splashed out, drenching him. Her body shook with the after shocks of her climax as he removed his shirts, using them to clean off. She gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, a slightly satisfied smile on her face. He decided it was time to take care of that. He lowered himself between her legs, his erection brushing up against her wetness. She sighed and raised her rips to meet him, and offer better access. Riku didn't need anymore convincing than that, and plunged himself into her.

"Oh!" Yuffie arched as he filled her, "God, Riku, please don't stop!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." He leaned down and kissed, exploring her mouth, pulling back gaze into her warm brown eyes, "I'm falling in love with you."

Her eyes welled with tears, "Oh Ri-kuuuuuuuuu!" He started moving then, being as gentle as he could. Yuffie wasn't a virgin, but being rough just wasn't in his nature, not where women were concerned. He moved in and out of her with smooth, fast strokes, making her moans come out in mewling little gasps. Her inner walls began squeezing him as he continued his pace, feeling his release raising with hers. She felt him twitching inside her, and wrapped her legs around him, holding him to her, "You can come inside," she said when he gave a startled look, "I want you to."

"Yuffie," he smiled, stroking her cheek, he then thrust into her again, almost wildly, trying to reach their climax as they climbed higher, and higher, and finally he gave in as she clamped down on him with an almost painful squeeze. She screamed out her release while he buried his face in the bed, roaring at the top of his lungs before collapsing on top of her.

They held each other tightly, shaking from their efforts, but not regretting any of it. Yuffie smiled as she felt his warmth inside of her, feeling whole. Riku raised himself up enough to press a kiss against her cheek, which she returned, "I can't believe it." Riku looked surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"Well," she said, still smiling, "I never expected to fall in love on our first date."

Riku smiled and claimed her lips again. _Perhaps Sora can make his wedding a double_, Riku thought.

* * *

_**Well, what did you think? My first Solo Lemon? I worked really hard on this, so a certain somebody better appreciate the effort ;D**_

_**Review if you liked it!**_


End file.
